I'm Not a Freak, I'm a Hanyou
by inu-youkai 911
Summary: AU There are three types of people in this school , Pop, punk,And the nobodys watch what happens when we shake things up abit! IK SM SD


{rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang4105{fonttbl{f0fswissfcharset0 Arial;}} {generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;}viewkind4uc1pardli720ri720f0fs24par par tabtabtabtabfs28 I'm Not a Freek I'm a Hanyoupar fs24tabtab by inu-youkai 911tabpar par b Summaryb0 Kagome is the new kid in class and is popular beyond belief.Somewhere along the way she meets the arogant 'half-breed' and her world turns upside down. is there more than meets the eye to our white haired friend?par par b Disclaimerb0 Why even bother? Inuyasha belongs to kagome, kagome's soul belongs to kikyou, sango belongs to miroku, kirara belongs to sango, shippou belongs to kagome, and they ALL belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!! This is so sad... i own none of them! but on the bright side all the characters i can pop out of my brain belong to me! .... ya......joy.......eww.....nast mental picture....par par b Very long and anoying author noteb0 This is yet another high school fic! BUT DON"T RUN!!!! However if you reallly don't like it don't give me a nasty review because of it! I gave you fair warning!Also the rating may change if you peeps want Lamon or Extreem Violence. i accept anonymous reviews! Any ideas ( almost) that you want me to add to the story have a fair chance so put them in a review and we'll see who's i pick.Also Inuyasha is like my favorite character and I do torture him in this fic! But I still like him OKAAAAY!!! had to claer that up. par tab The poems at the end of some of the chapters are MINE! So tell me what you think okay? Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. par tab There is some out of characterness but i couldn't help it! It just had to fit that way! I'll try to be as accurate as possible. par par b Importantnessb0 Inuyasha listens to alot of music and it's mostly Linkin Park so I don't own that either okay! Also hi to Wolf demoness and silverdragon2488 if you are reading this don't forget to leave a review! Ja ne!par par ON WITH THE FIC! par par par par ul Chapter one Rushes and Run-insulnonepar par tab " WHAAAT!! " came the cry of an enraged teenager, " You told me school started next week! Now I have like, no time to shop for new school cloths!!" The teen, Kagome glared at her mother.par par tab Mrs.Higureshi sighed, every year it was the same, Kagome forgets about school, Kagome panics, Kagome spends $200 on cute cloths. Yep it was inevitable, so starts another year of school for one, Kagome Higureshi. " No dear," she clarified, '' I told you that LAST week, which means that THIS is the week i was refering to.'' Mrs Higureshi clarified.par par tab " Oh...Well I'd better go pick out an out fit then! " Kagome smiled and dashed up the stairs to her room. ' 5...4...3...2...Now,' Her mother counted down , ' ah, right on schedual.'par " I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! " ' here we go again..' And with that the white, green,and black flash known as Kagome dashed down the stairs and out the door.par par tab Kagome was dressed in a green mini skirt and a white blouse with green trin and a red bow. Her hair was jet black with just a hint of blue, it reached to the mid-back and was accented with a butterfly hair clip.She was 16 years old and had an average hight. She had long slender legs and...was filled out in all the right places if you know what i mean. On top of being drop dead gorgeous, she was also like the richest and most popular chick in school! Yup! The envy of all the girls wanted by all the guys, life was good! But that was her old school, But this one was probably the same, after all she was hot and proud of it! par par tab Not to mention her mom was no other than Akari Higureshi! World renound actress! Now they live in an old shrine and take care of it with Kagome's younger brother Sota, her mom ofcourse, and grandpa! Kagome's grandpa helps out and sells trinkits, charms and so called demon wards. But with a weekly allowance of $ 250 who was she to complain!par par tab Kagome halted as she reached the edge of the shrine stairs. Since she moved here, every morning she would run down the stairs nad back up for excersise. She took a deep breath and ran, her hair and skirt flying out behind her. Just as she reached the final 5 stairs in her 114 stair journey she stumbled. kagome shrieked and braced herself for the impact with cold gard cement, but it never came.par par tab CRASH '' WHAT THE HELL!" As Kagome opened her eyes she realized two things one- she wasn't dead and two- since when was the sidewalk so soft and warm? Suddenly the 'ground' under her moved, Kagome quickly came to the conclusion that she had landed on someone and hastily jumped to her feet.par par tab " Are you okay sir? I'm so sory!" Kagome stammered holding out her hand. The person on the ground just glared at it and stood up on his own, Kagome took this time to get a good look at her savior.....pillow...ya. He was about her age, wearing rather tattered blue jeans that were considerably faded and a black T-shirt. He also wore a red baseball cap that surprisingly, hadn't fallen off in their little... encounter. par par tab Kagome was knocked out of her reviere by an animalistic growl, she looked ariound for a dog of some sort that the boy may have brought with him, but fornd none. It was then that she noticed something strange aboutthis boy. On his hands his nails were un-naturally long, almost claw like, as she moved her gaze upwards she noticed that his hair was also abnormally long and was the strangest color a pale silvery white, as her eyes met his she gasped, they were also odd, some sort of golden amber in color. Those eyes narrowed as he glared, '' What the hell are you staring at wench! '' he growled.par par tab Inuyasha pov since we all know it's himpar par tab What the hell, frist this girl comes flying outof no-where then she has the nerve to stare at me like i'm the crazy one! I may not be normal but she's the one who landed on me! I ain't some kinda living gymnasts mat! I'll show her who she's messing with!par tab I was just wandering around like usual, minding my own merry buisness, then this bitch flies out of no-where and uses me as a frikkin trampolene! She's got some nerve!par par tab regular povtabpar par tab Kagome blushed, " I..er..that is....i'm...sory...it's just .. you're...uh...." she stammered.par Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. ( i'm calling him inuyasha but kagome doesn't know his name yet)par " so you wanna just stand there like an idiot or are you actually going to say something..Or are you just too stupid to from sentences,wench." He smirked showing to pointed fangs.par par tab kagome's eyes widended ' he...he has fangs....! ' she thought in a panic, ' who is this guy' Suddenly she frowned, Who was this guy to be talking to her like she was some kind of street filth, if anything HE was the steet filth!par par tab " Hey YOU! I don't know what your problem is but you better watch your mouth, don't you know who i am?! I am Kagome Higureshi, daughter of Akira Higureshi The FAMOUS actress! So you'd better appalogise! And while you're at it WHO ARE YOU!? " She glared at him and he replied with a glare of his own as their two pairs of eyes met.tabtabpar par tab " First of all bitch, I don't give a rat's ass who you are and second: who are you to ba asking me all this! you're the one who fell out bod no-where and decided to use me for a pillow! If anything I'd say YOU owe ME an appalogy, wench!And you should watch where you are going!" Inuyasha retorted crossing his arms pointedly. par par tab Suddenly the wind picked up and Inuyasha looked up, but as he did his hat flew from his head and landed at his feet. Inuyasha's eyes widedned ad Kagome gasped. Perched on top of his head were two pointed dog ears that were twitching madly. Inuyasha blushed and growled, as he knealt to recover his hat he glared at her, as if daring Kagome to say something, she ofcourse didn't get the message. " WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU!!!!! " Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha's ears flattened at the loud high-pitched noise and he growled.fs20par } 


End file.
